


black dog

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, dream might get a redemption. maybe, ghostinnit, glatt, i hurt the child, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: In the evening I try songwritingI'm self loathing, but I love singingI'll try escaping these evil feelingsBut they keep coming, they keep coming...-black dog by adrew jackson jihad (AJJ)
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	black dog

**_Black dog I see daily, nightly_ **

There may have been many reasons that led tommy to stand over the edge of the lava whilst he waited for the others to finally come back from the place he was banished from, but so cruelly near to.  
Wilbur’s promise of a picture felt nice, but… it just reminded him more of how much he was restricted from.

What did it look like over there now he was gone?  
but the reasons that led to him standing over the edge, listening to the promise of freedom…

Maybe it was when Wilbur- or AliveBur snapped? His brother, a person he looked up to just disappearing. Replaced by a revenge driven individual that seemed to hold barely any remorse for his actions alive. But now dead. The songs he used to sing to him at night when it was cold and dark weighed down on his chest. ghostbur didn’t remember, but he didn’t blame him for that.  
his brother killed by his own dad? Now wondering the lands as a ghost… forever blissful from all that had happened. Free of the cruel memories.

Maybe it was the amount of anger and range that was built up towards his other brother techno? Oh, how he had looked up to that piglin for years. only for it to be shattered the moment he killed his best friend Tubbo…The same one that had banished him? yeah that one.  
and then later on… not only five seconds after watching his brother die. Releasing two withers onto everyone…

And of course, his dad. Where the hell was he? He hadn’t seen him visit once. He didn’t say anything during the trial… and as mentioned before. Killed one of his sons. His brother.

He had no one.

he had been so caught up in his mind he didn’t even realise someone had entered the portal.

“its not your time,” the voice muttered. Pulling him away from the edge.  
“it never was,” the hand tensed before shoving him to keep walking.

And as his feet clattered against the ground.  
he could feel another part of his soul crack. Spilling a feeling of numbness over his entire being.

He would get his peace… one day at least.

**_Monthly, yearly, sweetly, dearly_ **

The fire was warm as he stared into it. his gaze locked on the embers of the fire that warmed his skin. Not much, but he could find comfort in the fire trying its best to do its job.  
juts like he had so many weeks ago. Trying and failing to be seen. But he knew that this fire wouldn’t be unseen.  
its bold red colours and ability to scorch anything… it was freer that he was for god’s sake!

Irritable tears pricked his eyes. He wiped his eyes harshly, hoping to stop the feelings bubbling away inside of him. he didn’t know if he preferred feeling nothing or something.  
it was always a hard choice.

His hands ran along the log he was sat on. his mind thought, different memories reappeared after a long time staying hidden.  
the invisible shackles seemed to grow tighter.

He froze. He had a plan. He was alone right now. Dream would be back by tomorrow.  
“maybe I could go in a week?” he spoke out to no one. But stared into the embers, flickering brighter as if they knew he was talking to them.  
“but where… I’ve got nowhere and nothing on my back… I could head south,” he explained, “but I don’t want to be lonely,” he whispered.

He stood up and walked into his tent. He was tired. He was always tired. And as he drifted to sleep. He wondered if he would ever not be. If he would wake up one day and have that energy he once had before everything broke apart… he would just fly away…. free of the shackles tied around his being.

The flames flickered.  
he wished he could be as free as the fire could. One minuet it could be calm. The next traveling anywhere and everywhere, not needing to know the consequences of its actions at every single turn.

One day he would be free. And he would fly away…

**_She says, "when you pet me, I feel neatly  
Rub my paws please and scratch my belly"_ **

His mind was filled with static as dream left. Small flames and glowing embers remained as he scavenged for anything saveable.  
nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing was left.

He sat there looking around. Why? Why could they just let him be free?!  
he didn’t even process the harsh screams that filled the air as he let out a noise, he didn’t recognise nor could process.

He didn’t even realise that his feet had been wandering until he looked up at the night sky. Pitch black with glittering stars and a silver moon flooding light into the cracks of the leaves.  
the bare bone essentials of food and tools in his hands.

He shivered as the cold armour that was seconds away from breaking chilled his body in the already cold and daunting night.  
he wanted to go home. He wanted to be free of this…  
but where was home?

**_In the evening I try song-writing_ **

He walked on. not stopping as the snow beneath his feet crunched. Not as the wind picked up. not when he couldn’t see anything.

The place was familiar in so many ways. But he didn’t care, there was so much he didn’t care about anymore.  
even his compass was left behind. Pointing forever towards a friend who had banished him to such a life. He didn’t know if that was something friends were meant to do.

But no matter what he was thinking in that moment. Or any moment these past several hours his mind went back to one thing. And one thing only- Theseus.

He was right.  
he hated to admit it. but here he was. he had fought in two wars, watched the place get blown up. gave his discs away for it and lost his family. All because for l’manburg.  
and here he was. potentially suffering from frostbite and hypothermia. Several wounds from fighting mobs and a will to survive as fragile as the snow he walked on.

None the less he trudged forwards. The bellowing smoke over the hill telling him he was close as the sun began to rise. His bro- Technoblade would be gone by now. Most likely gathering stuff.  
now was his only chance to get there. If he didn’t duck out as soon as he arrived that was.

He looked up at the building. The luring warmth radiated from the inside out as he stood by the door. His body aching to just lie down and stay there for all of eternity.  
but he wouldn’t do that just yet… maybe when he was settled in and knew that he wouldn’t be found. Maybe then he would.

He looked back for the first time, making sure that techno truly wasn’t there. listening for any sounds and opened the door. Watching it creak open as he slipped inside.

**_I'm self-loathing, but I love singing_ **

He wasn’t so cold anymore. That was for certain.  
there was a bed, campfire furnace and crafting table. One or two chests as well.   
he only stole when he needed it. not wanting to grab his brother’s attention… and apparently now his da- Phil’s as well.

His listened closely to their talks. He couldn’t make anything out. but he still tried.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: How are you??_

He looked at it with a harsh glare. Not bothering to think about responding as he blinked at the ceiling. The embers of the fire dwindling down ever so more.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: tommy please respond. Techno is getting worried._

He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Technoblade? Worried about him? ha. No. that wouldn’t happen.

_You whisper to Ph1LzA: leave me alone_

He got no reply back. he was fine with that. yeah… but the sounds of footsteps got louder.  
no. he had only been here for around a month. He wasn’t ready to be kicked out yet. They got louder and louder and he found himself unable to breathe.

Then it stopped. And he stared up as he watched the block slowly break.  
he let out a shaky breath as he bolted for his entrance and escape route. Bashing into the doors, knowing that would bruise, but that was the least of his problems.  
he darted up the ladder and surged forwards, scrabbling in the snow as his legs bolted to the forest.

He glanced behind and paled as he saw the traitor and other chasing after him. yelling something his ears didn’t pick up on.  
he turned around and found himself winded on the floor. The large spruce tree in front of him blocking his way.  
he pulled the iron sword from his side and pointed it towards the two men who were a lot closer than before.

“hey tommy, can you lower the sword for a moment?” Phil asked.  
tommy merely looked at him with a glare.  
he wanted to not hate him. but he just couldn’t.  
“I just wanna know why the hell you were living under my basement tommy,” techno asked.  
he raised the sword higher, pointing it closer to techno than before.  
“hey, its okay. We won’t hurt you,” his ex-dad smiled calmly.

“Wilbur is on his way,” he heard, but he didn’t care. His brother had left him there on the beach with nothing but a reminder of what he couldn’t have anymore.  
“please, were not going to send you away if that’s what you think,” Phil said.  
“wait we aren’t- “the heard an ow from techno after getting slapped on the back of the head, “fine…”

He backed away slightly before lowering his sword. But not putting it back in its place. Just glancing between the two of them.  
“thank you,” he heard. Not sure which had spoken.

He followed cautiously behind. Glancing up as he saw ghostbur enter his line of vision and found himself shaking slightly. It was the four of them once again.  
just them four. He wished it was the same as way back when. But he knew it could never be. No matter how much he longed for it. it wouldn’t happen.

He was broken. Dream had made sure of that… but he wouldn’t die until he sent that green bastard one final message. He just needed to figure out what it would be.  
because he knew for a fact that the three in front wouldn’t care if he disappeared of the face of the world. Would they?

He didn’t know.  
he trailed behind his broken family- if he could even call them that anymore.

He saw as techno glanced behind. Looking at him for a second and turning back. he knew that the eldest sibling wouldn’t be happy about seeing him.

He looked around the small house like normal as he entered. Still marvelled by the compact, homey feel it gave.  
he moved his eyes back.  
“you going to talk any time soon tommy?” his brother huffed.  
he didn’t speak. He had no reason too.  
maybe it did surprise him when he saw his brother’s eyebrows furrow slightly, they always did that when he felt guilt, “I'm sorry tommy, okay? I really am. But I was peer pressured in that moment with Tubbo. And I know what did after the explosion wasn’t something you particularly like me for… but please just say anything,” he sounded almost concerned.

Tommy cast his eyes away and found his legs moving towards the ladder going down. He wanted to go back to l’manburg so badly. that’s all he wanted.  
not to sit around and listen to his brother ask for forgiveness. As much as he hated it. he knew he forgave him a long time ago.

“wait!” a voice called. He turned his head to see Wilbur hovering as he stopped by tommy, something in his arms, “this should help keep you warmer down there,” he looked at Wilbur.

His old jacket. From when… but it was sewn back up. good as new. he looked up to the ghost smiling at him and he couldn’t help but give a small shaky one back.  
his face muscles not being what they used to be.

Quickly shaking his head, he climbed down to the basement and into his small hobbit hole under the house. It wasn’t much, the fire now needed to be re-lit. but that was okay for now. He had all he needed. He hopes at least.

**_I'll try escaping these evil feelings_ **

The next few days were odd… so to say. Waking up and checking his chests had been his normal routine. making sure his things were still there.  
but… he hadn’t expected to find MORE things in his chest. that had been a surprise. And a scare. He had slept through someone coming down his ladder and looking in his things.  
it some bread and a book that had been left there on the first day.  
then, as they day continued, he had the company of Wilbur, who knowing he wasn’t up for talking filled the air with silent chatter. It was pleasant.

Pill came down with some fire wood for his small camp. He didn’t say anything again, not knowing what to say, but his father did try to strike up a conversation. But after getting nothing, he left it at that with a sad smile.

He wished he didn’t feel guilty, he really wished it so badly.

It was later in the evening when he sat down to read that eldest brother came to visit him. nothing was said. But they sat in a peaceful silence.

He woke up at some point tucked in his bed with a familiar enchanted sword placed next to his bed. For the first time. he found himself feeling free. Another feeling was also worming its way in. but he wouldn’t let it stay.

This routine kept on for a week. Wake up, check chests, ghostbur, Phil, techno and sleep.

So maybe he was very startled when he was with Phil and Wilbur flew down his ladder with potions in his hand.  
“dream- he’s here, techno said he was going to keep him busy,” he said hastily.

Tommy didn’t hesitate or have to be told twice. He picked up a bottle from one of their hands and vanished. He wanted to see dream. His friend- no, was he? No. he needed to say down here.  
like a game of hide and seek that would have him killed if he lost! Yeah!

He sat still on his bed, barely. The temptation to go up and see what was happening was almost too much. was he safe? Would dream leave without finding him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have let his mind wonder so much in retrospect. As he now found himself thinking one thing. He wasn’t safe…. He knew dream wouldn’t give up until he was found. He might leave, sure! But he would come back.  
he had caged himself down here. Shit. Sure, there was a back door, but if he opened it, there would be clear noise, that and he would leave snow prints on the ground as well. He would be caught.

He needed a plan that would get him out. get him far enough that dream wouldn’t dare follow. Maybe… maybe he didn’t need to go to far then…. It was just one portal away and maybe then he could be free from it all.

No more being hunted, no more family who only pretended to care, no more friends that would turn against him. no. more. Tired.

And once again he found himself smiling. That would be perfect. Just. Perfect.  
all he would need to do now is wait. Wait for a moment when they say that it’s time for a trip to the nether.  
they wouldn’t care about his plans, and it wasn’t like dream would be able to stop him.

He looked up at the ladder. Wilbur floated down next to him before wrapping his arms around. Huh. He didn’t even realise that the invisibility had worn off. Dream must have left as well. He was surprised the man hadn’t come down.

Next to come down was techno. His eyes looked tired and he seemed to have been crying. Why was beyond him.  
he sat himself next to tommy and rested his head on the shorter boy’s head.

it took a while before the final one came down. Sitting next to his side and wrapping a wing around him like they used to do when children. Happier times since long gone and to never to return…

he didn’t even realise he had been crying until he felt them shifting closer. He didn’t want to be broken anymore.  
“its okay toms,” a voice whispered, “we won’t let him hurt you.”  
he found himself sobbing harder. He wanted this to last, but it never would. No matter how much he wished… it always ended.

**_But they keep coming, they keep coming..._ **

three days. That’s all it took for his plan to finally begin and end. He had overheard techno mention that he needed to go on a trip to his forbidden land of the nether to get tommy a better sword, a bit of a waste if you asked him. but it had surprised him. quite a bit actually. 

Now he just needed to convince him to let him come.  
how… how would that work? He could barely bring himself to speak to them after everything. The memory of Tubbo lingered on, but drifted away with every day. The taunting techno had done whilst he was over in logstedshire. That was what he was thinking about.  
and he had tried to talk to Wilbur but found himself staling. He… he at least wanted to say his peace before going. Let them know that he was thankful for letting him stay at most…

Now he sat sitting on the front porch. It was lightly snowing but he didn’t mind all too much. it was calming, peaceful. A good day.  
“hey,” he looked up to see techno standing by the door, “you’re gonna get a cold if you’re dressed like that.”

Tommy shifted his eyes to the white snow on the ground as something was draped over his shoulders, soft and warm. He glanced to his side before taking a steady breath, “you’re a dick, you know that?” he muttered.  
“tommy?” he sounded surprised.  
“all I- I didn’t want to be the hero. I never asked to be,” he whispered, “all I wanted was to have l’manburg back. and now look at me. I'm as far from it as ever before…” he knew that despite his quiet tone, anger was laced in every word.

He waited, didn’t get a response.  
“I once thought the world of you, now… I don’t know,” he pushed himself up of the ground.  
“if I had known you were going to be exiled, I would have tried to stop it,” Technoblade stated.  
“and I wish I could believe that, but I can’t… not right now.”  
“then… I’ll try my best to help you.”

Looking up, it felt like he was seeing his brother for the first time in a long, long time. his heart ached as he surged forwards, silent tears pouring.  
he clung to his brother; he was warm. Almost sending electric shocks in his body, but it was nice.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter.  
how long had it been since he felt safe?

**_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine_ **

Somehow, just… somehow after what had felt like hours, being only minutes. He had been convinced to join them for a walk outside. Just the four of them. the air was cold, but comforting.  
it had indeed started of nice, the soft snow crunching under his feet. He had enjoyed it very much. he giggled slightly. Getting a smile from the others, he felt… safe? Yeah.

Safe. But in a way that felt like it was filling a hole he had missed completely.

But… that had been his one and only fatal mistake. With the sound of laughter and the noise they were making… no one realised there was a person following behind.  
and it was as simple as something piercing the skin of his shoulder, the force knocking him to the ground and onto the cold blanket below.

But his mind didn’t faulter, pulling his shield and blocking the next one to come whistling in the air. Missing him my only a hand length away.  
the other three drew their weapons, all aimed in the same direction.

He froze. His mind reeling and questioning everything it seemed to understand.  
“what?”

There in front of him was Quackity. Someone who had made it clear he didn’t want tommy in exile.  
a bow raised and pointing in their direction.  
“you’re supposed to be in exile tommy- what are you doing here?” the voice asked, wavering slightly as he pointed the bow in his hands over to techno.  
tommy winced as his shoulders tensed, almost for a brief second forgetting the pain in his arm for a brief second, “lower your weapon,” tommy whispered.

Quackity seemed startled at the quietness of his voice. Pill and Wilbur looked at him through the corners of their eyes.  
“dreams after you, you know. a hefty price on your return,”  
“I know…” tommy muttered, “but you can tell him that his issue will be over in a few days’ time, I can assure you that.”

The air was silent. No one wanted to make a move… but they all wanted an answer to what he meant.  
“toms…what…what do you mean?” Wilbur floated behind him.  
tommy glanced around but drew his sword. His eyes moved to lock onto the bow pointed in their direction. He stood up with a shaky breath.  
“we’ll talk about it later- right now. YOU need to lower your weapon and turn,” Technoblade growled.

“…fine. But don’t think I won’t be telling dream that you’ve been harbouring him,” his bow lowered as he turned to run. Leaving them alone as they looked as he became a speck in the distance.

After a couple minuets of waiting, making sure that no one else was near, tommy finally felt the adrenaline seeping out.  
the pain from the arrow burned as he reached up using his other arm to try and poke the arrow.  
“toms- oh,” Wilber muttered as he saw the arrow come out as it was pulled. Revealing a bloody, green tipped arrow.  
“TOMMY!” a voice screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Vision black.

**_You make me happy  
When skies are grey_ **

Wilbur stood guard over tommy’s unconscious form for three days as the boy drifted slowly out of the fever. They had been lucky to just get the poisons effects out in time.  
any later and it would have been his end too early. The ghost didn’t know what he would do if he lost his brother in all truth. he may not have remembered much from the past. But he knew enough that there was so much he needed to fix. And he would be damned if he didn’t try.

But the words spoken that cold morning that began as perfect and almost ended in tragedy haunted him more than those forgotten memories.  
it didn’t make much sense if tommy was going to hand himself over to dream. So, what was it? what was he planning.  
he could tell that dadza was also confused, same with techie.

A brief idea crossed his mind. But he shook it out. tommy wouldn’t do that to them. he knew it would kill them if he died. It would likely destroy them all… he was their sunlight when they needed it most. Their beacon in the dark.

He shuffled slightly over to toms. Watching as the boy stirred in his sleep. Whimpering either in pain or from nightmares.  
it had seemed to almost be an unspoken promise at that moment as he ran his fingers through his hair. He would protect tommy. No matter what.

He couldn’t lose tommy. None of them could.  
it would destroy them.

**_You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you_ **

Two days after he had woken up. he was beyond very confused…maybe also slightly annoyed. The others were fussing over him. making sure he was alright and barely let him move.  
Like he could in the first place, everything ached to move.

the third day he had found himself able to walk around some.  
it was the sixth day he had gone back to normal and almost two weeks before they were on there way to the nether. Packing their needed items. Bottles of invisibility as well- and weapons- in case the others found them.

But he didn’t pack as much. he wouldn’t need it where he was going.  
he told them he had everything. But he was carrying nothing. He said he had his armour in his inventory. But it was at techno’s house. Never to be used.  
he trundled behind them. the cold not affecting him as much with one of techno’s old capes wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It was nice… he wished it could last a little longer.

He didn’t miss the way the three of them seemed to almost surround him. stopping any potential risks from attacking him. he wonders if they remember his words.  
ghostbur most likely forgot. He didn’t like remembering things like that.

Phil was most likely thinking about other things during that time. the man always seemed busy now. He never really stopped to take a break. Planning and planning seemed to be one of the constants he found the old man doing.

And techno. Where did he begin? He had seen how the other tried to be caring over the past couple days. But he couldn’t tell if it had been genuine or just out of pity. Maybe both? He wasn’t sure what to think right now.  
“where’s the portal?” he asked, the area was almost familiar.  
“the closest one is in logstedshire. After fixing it back up we can travel to the over world via the nether. I know you don’t like being there. so, it’s going to be as quick as possible until we enter,” Phil explained.

Tommy didn’t know what else to say. So, he stayed quiet. Letting the panic bubble underneath his skin. He knew that it would most likely be the only portal nearby. Didn’t mean he had to like it.  
and sooner than he would have liked. they broke through the line of trees and held his breath.

Looking around… it brought back memories he wished he didn’t need to relive. Memories he wished would stay forever buried in the back of his mind but he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life, good thing that wouldn’t be too long…. Right? God, he hoped so.

He avoided the almost startled looks on Phil and Technoblade as they saw the craters of where things once stood. The Christmas tree now just a stump, burned down by the looks of it.  
he ignored them. instead wandering over to where a portal stood missing a piece.

Fantom figures of his memories remained standing in still. Leaving and entering the portal.

He hoped they would indeed be quick. Just a search over the area to make sure no one would be there and then they could go. Then his freedom was just one second away.  
then the chains that suffocated him would be released and he could do what he wanted. And that was to finally sleep, no matter how long it would be.

**_Please don't take_ **

Exiting the portal was a nostalgic feel for someone who hadn’t travelled there in ages. Slight disorientation followed by a weightlessness then suddenly to be there on solid ground, somewhere completely new but not at the same time.

And it had a high chance of making that person dizzy. And tommy was no exception to that as he stumbled clumsily through before falling over. A small laugh came from his right before he was helped up.  
“so, you know what were doing then tommy?” Technoblade asked.  
“yeah,” was all he muttered.  
he knew what he was doing at least.

It seemed like only a split second; he looked down to the announcements and found himself not scared, but a wave of tired and exhaustion.

_Dream has logged in_

Yeah. He knew the other would know where he was, that he was up to something. What it was only his mind knew.  
he locked eyes with techno before giving a sturdy nod following behind his brother onwards. The hot air and coal like cobble under his feet were vastly different to the cold weather he had been living in. but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the warmth.  
he had never been one for cold weather.

He looked over the edge, the red magma below seemed to almost beckon him down into is warm embrace.  
he glanced back up.  
“you exited to possibly see Tubbo?” ghostbur asked, snapping him out of his trance, his voice was giddy and exited.  
oh… he had almost forgotten the chance to see him was there… maybe…” I don’t know…” tommy replied,” kind of? But after last time…”  
he didn’t know how he would react to seeing his ‘friend’ who had exiled him.

Memories of times playing in fields and bees buzzing around. A cow by the name of henry mooing for attention. His dad calling them inside as it rained.  
the sound of a guitar playing softly, a tune he couldn’t place anymore surfacing after years.  
techno yelling at him as he ran away with a wooden play sword.  
then… he was there watching as his best friend banished him.

A large part of him didn’t want to see him in the first place. But the memories…they stung in a bitter way.  
And that’s when he stopped walking.

The two who had been walking ahead stopped and looked back as the lack of footsteps caught up to their ears.  
A feeling unable for anyone to place strung in the air. A feint sound of a portal being used could be heard in the distance. Close but far.

No. he wouldn’t give himself false hope like he had done over and over and over again. If he was going to do anything… he. His eyes looked solemnly at the people who stood in front of him.  
it would need to be soon.  
“hey toms? You okay?” techno asked as he took one small step forward.  
“I like to think back sometimes you know?” tommy said to no one in particular, “to the days before all of… this,” he gestured broadly out to the entire area, stone paths and portals. All of it.  
“and I wonder what went wrong. But…all that time waiting for people who never came, for the taste of freedom I longed for,” his voice cracked. Tears welled in his eyes, “and I realised the issue was me.”

Techno, Phil and Wilbur all looked at the youngest. Eyes becoming pin pricks as they realised just what he was meaning.  
“tommy. I promised you I would help fix what had happened, don’t think I'm turning back on you any time soon- “  
“for what?!” tommy screamed, “just so I end up making the same mistakes? So that I just end up in a cycle that NEVER SEEMS TO BREAK?!” his feet were on the edge.  
“tommy think about what you’re doing,” Phil tried to coax him back, he was scared, he didn’t want to lose another child.  
“I can’t keep living like this.”

He felt weightless as his body plummeted backwards. A hand outstretched but not enough.

The screams and shouting in the air were nothing to his ears. His closed eyes blocked out the forms of his family as they leaned over the edge.  
A masked face looked down at him hiding a face with seemingly no emotion.  
he found himself smiling. A wide smile as he opened his eyes one final time. he was free, yeah… free as would ever dream of being.

**_my sunshine_ **

and for the first time…

**_away_ **

_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava_

He was at peace


End file.
